


You're the prince of the playground

by angstydun



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Cry Baby - Melanie Martinez (Album), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, Smut, brief mentions, first time i guess, handjobs, i dont know what else to tag, kinda a sweetheart, kinda an ass, mention of drugs, mention of whore/slut, phil is kinda a whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstydun/pseuds/angstydun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bittersweet<br/>1.<br/>(of food or drink) sweet with a bitter aftertaste.<br/>2.<br/>arousing pleasure tinged with sadness or pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the prince of the playground

**Author's Note:**

> Really really sorry for the spelling errors and constant change of the case nearing the end. Read on :)  
> There's some strong language and a little violence so if that makes you uncomfortable, i'm sorry :(  
> Also I know it's going really fast, i'm sorry eek. Please leave comments/kudos. Thanks.

**_Always aiming paper airplanes at me when you're around_ **

**_You build me up like building blocks just so you can bring me down_ **

****

There he was, Philip Michael Lester, yet again, surrounded by girls, boys and teachers. A kid with abilities far superior than everyone else in this class. In all honesty he’s probably better than the teacher. Everyone thinks he’s all goody goody but he's not. How do I know that? Well my stoner self has seen him in his most vulnerable self, with me. Everyone thinks he’s straight, poor them. I continue thinking about how good Phil looks in that blue button up, which by the way is far too fancy for uni considering more than half of the students come to class in their pajamas but then my train of thought was interrupted by something hitting my head. To be specific, a paper airplane and another one was coming this way. Before it could hit me, I ducked but our professor, Miss Rose wasn’t so lucky, as it hit her right in the ass. She turned around and glared at me but bless the heavens, the bell rung. As soon as I was out the classroom, going towards the lockers, since it was the end of the day, I was pulled into an empty classroom by none other than Phil himself.

 

“Isn’t this a little cliché, eh Phil?” I said, smirking

 

“I really don’t care, I have been feeling way too frustrated all day and seeing you in those tight jeans which barely cover your ass was not making it easy.” Phil replied and then suddenly pushed me against the door and locked it behind me. I was startled but then when Phil started grinding his hips against mine, I immediately became aroused. He started sucking hickeys which will be difficult to cover up but in that moment I didn’t really give a fuck and started moaning and suddenly Phil stopped. He unlocked the door, gave me the slyest smirk he could and left. He’s done this too many a times. He always builds up a momentum and then stops to leave me frustrated more than ever.

 

**_You can crush my candy cane but you'll never catch me cry_ **

**_If you dangle that diploma and I deck you, don't be surprised_ **

****

I left the uni building and went towards the forest, near the cave which only Phil and I know about and rolled away the huge rock which was where my stash was stored. I rolled one up and lit it. I specially called them “Candycanes” because they give extreme pleasure, albeit for a short time.

***FLASHBACK***

I was sitting like this, alone and smoking in the fumes from my “candycanes” when suddenly, a stranger with one of the most beautiful shades of turquoise eyes and ebony hair in a fringe barged in and when saw me smoking weed, immediately took it away and crushed it, and poured water from his bottle on my secret stash which made me almost cry and really mad. I suddenly stood up and was about to hit him when he pulled me towards him and kissed me. Hard. I didn’t push him off because well, I don’t get much attention from hot guys like him. We broke away because of the lack of air.

 

“I followed you here. From uni. Wanted to know you. You’re so pretty, you look so interesting, so appealing. Then I saw the smoke and panicked.” The stranger said, panting, cleary taking in air

 

“That’s a bit stalkerish-ahh” I replied when suddenly he pushed himself against me and found my sweet spot, on the first try.

 

“Don’t see you complaining…”

 

“Dan.”

 

“Cute. I’m Phil. I moved here from the north and I was applying for the university’s admission. Then I saw you come out of London Private High Institution Uni and I decided that this is where I wanted to study. It was pretty easy considering my excellent grades and IQ. I am planning to get a diploma in Major English and Higher Maths.”

 

And before he could continue about his intelligence, I punched him. Hard and left without another word. I despised people who would just brag about how smart they are,mainly because how insecure I am when it comes to myself in studies. When I was nearing my house, I heard footsteps running behind me and I turned around and saw it was Phil. I saw him with a look of regret and I slowed down just so he could catch up with me. Which he did. He held my arm to completely stop me and I turned to face him and before I could tell him to get lost, he spoke, “I’m sorry. I realised that I was bragging. In all honesty, I just want to get to know you. So here’s my number and we can meet up or something.“

In the span of 2 hours I’ve known Phil, he acted so shy at this moment and adorable that I immediately took the slip of paper with his number, saved it in my phone. Before I could go further on my road, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went towards my house.

 

***FLASHBACK OVER***

Phil joined me shortly and we both shared a joint (may have been more than 5) when he had his hands down on my dick, jerking me off in a deliberate slow pace and sucking hickeys on my neck. Knowing all my sweet spots, making me whimper and moan in pleasure. His hand not helping in this situation when suddenly he started sucking on my nipples and jerking me off faster and I was cumming in a matter of minutes. I lied down on the cold ground, naked with Phil above me pecking my lips gently ever few seconds. I could see Phil was straining in his pants but before I could do anything he said, “You won’t be able to help me, Dan. You’re not experienced as much as I thought you would be. Anyways, I need to leave. I’ll call you later. Bye.”

I was left lying on the ground, naked and half humiliated by Phil. I realised then at that moment that Phil was right. I was still a virgin and very inexperienced in this field. I stood up to wear my clothes and left the cave for home but not before smoking one my candycanes.

 

**_I know my ABCs, yet you keep teaching me_ **

**_I say, fuck your degree, alphabet boy_ **

**_You think you're smarter than me with all your bad poetry_ **

**_Fuck all your ABCs, alphabet boy_ **

 

For the next few days, I practiced jerking off myself, which now I think I do better than Phil. I had to prove something to Phil. If I couldn’t be better than him in studies, I’ll show how much of a perfect fuckboy I can be. So I practiced, watched porn and may have even read “creative writing” regarding Frank and Gerard but that’s a story for another time. Basically, I did all of this to get more experience and show Phil that I know something at least. I said, to myself in class before shooting a text to Phil saying that he should come over to mine to study for the Major English exam we have in a week. One thing pretty good about Phil’s ability in this subject is that he can explain parts which I do not understand. I know this is the perfect plan to show Phil that I am not that incapable as he thinks I am.

**XXX**

“Darcy is an absolute selfish egoistic bastard. Just because Jane is from a family not meeting his standards, he’s separating Jane and Bingley. Also what’s annoying me is that he can’t admit his obvious love for Elizabeth. Could he get more annoying?” Phil exclaimed, me obviously comprehending because I had already read the book but Phil didn’t know that so he was trying to explain Pride and Prejudice to me. This was the time to attack, so while Phil was rambling, I pushed him down on the bed. And climbed on him and started kissing him, which allowed a surprised moan to slip out of his mouth. In between kissing I was saying few things and meaning it by grinding my hips against his.

 

“Fuck the book and concentrate on me Phil. Feel my hips against yours. I read the book already. Stop trying to impress me, you think you’re so smart with your _(future)_ degree in this subject and your knowledge in complex and bad poetry. Well, there’s one subject I think I’ve surpassed you in.” I said and immediately removed his pants and mouthed him through the boxers. I know I did the right thing when he let out a moan, I slowly then removed his underwear while sucking hickeys on his pale thighs. I put his dick in my mouth and just let myself get accustomed to the feeling, without trying to bite on it and slowly I rolled my tongue around it which made Phil let out groan. I then took more inside and started sucking on it, grazing it slightly with my teeth leaving Phil in what I could assume was pleasure and this gave me more confidence and the urge to make Phil come. When I started lapping at the underside of the cock, Phil gave a strangled whimper and came into my mouth without warning, which I obviously did choke on and allowed the semen to dribble down my chin.

I’m pretty sure this incident made Phil even more happy with me because he wouldn’t leave my side or stop kissing me when we were alone. This change in his behaviour made me happy but as we all know, blissful things don’t last for very long.

 

**_Apples aren't always appropriate apologies_ **

**_Butterscotch and bubblegum drops are bittersweet to me_ **

**_You call me a child while you keep counting all your coins_ **

**_But you're not my daddy and I'm not your dolly_ **

**_And your dictionary's destroyed_ **

 

“PHIL!? This is how you treat me?” I screamed at him, throwing him pictures I took of him with another boy, in the(ir) ice cream parlour near the forest. Phil couldn’t even brush the topic off by saying that the unknown boy was his friend. No, Phil was legitimately feeding the boy ice cream. I threw those pictures at his face and stormed out of his apartment because I thought we, Phil and I had something special. Guess not. For the following days, I ignored his calls, texts and his existence in general. His only argument for his defence was that why was I following him and Connor (I later learned).

Somehow, I couldn’t blame Phil. I mean Connor’s better at everything than I am. He’s even prettier looking and I bet he’s ten times better in bed than I am. But today was different, like the previous days were very low but I feel like today’s going to be a good day. I could just feel it. And to confirm it, there was my favourite fruit on my class table, an apple. And a whole bag of apples in my locker. Along with it were bubblegum drops and butterscotch, both of which I’m very passionate about.

These 2 candies intrigued me because of their unique ability to leave a bitter taste after the sweet beginning. But the only person who knew about my candy and apple addiction was Phil. And amidst the candies and fruit was a paper in blue color, sitting and when I opened it, it said that I should meet Phil at our secret spot. And in really minute handwriting, at the bottom of the paper was

**‘PS: Stop being a child. ;)’**

I looked up and saw him near the vending machine, counting how much change he had left, like a school child and he called ME a child. I smirked at his quirky behavior and crumpled the paper and waited for school to end so that I could finally see Phil. As soon as the bell rung for the last period I fled for our secret spot and saw him waiting already.

 

‘ _Did he bunk the last period?’_ I thought and it seems like my expression showed my confusion as to how he reached before me. He just gave a soft smile and handed me a joint and one more and another and that’s how I ended up under him with his fingers in me. His skin glistened with sweat and my breaths were hard and quick because we’ve never done this before . I let out small moans and groans and in a span of short time, he found the spot which made a scream rip out of lungs and I _almost_ orgasmed was it not for Phil, gripping my hard member.

 

“Phil, please. Let me come, please... _aah god._ Right there yeS. I need to cum before I explode! _PLEASE PHIL."_

“No, I like you begging, you slut. You like that don’t you?” He replied.

“Aah, yes _daddy!_ “ Before I could process what I said, he left my member and I came in hot spurts. After I recovered, I saw Phil uncomfortable and I lent him a hand in release and he let out “Yes, Dan, _my dolly_ ” before cumming in my hand. I froze but recovered quickly and started putting my clothes on, with a post orgasmic and weed haze and went to leave but before leaving, I exclaimed to Phil, “Apples aren’t always the way to apologize and  you're not my daddy and im not your dolly, for you to experiment on. Goodbye Phil. Oh and before I leave, I need to give this to you. Your dictionary, which I burned when I was having a joint few days ago. I know it was your favourite, so oops.

And I left in a hurry, and I swear I heard him screaming, “MY DICTIONARY’S DESTROYED!" I just snickered to myself before running back home.

 

**_I'm not a little kid now_ **

**_Watch me get big now_ **

**_Spell my name on the fridge now_ **

**_With all your alphabet toys_ **

**_You won the spelling bee now,_ **

**_But are you smarter than me now?_ **

**_You're the prince of the playground,_ **

**_Little alphabet boy_ **

 

I’ve been ignoring Phil for a few weeks now since he started hanging around his “precious” boyfriend, Connor. He and I have been ignoring each otherbut that didn’t mean that I wait would for his sorry ass to come running back to me. I lost my virginity few daysat a party after Phil fingered me, to this really hot kid, Caspar. So after almost 2 months of us ignoring each other, I caught him sitting in our secret cave, reading. It surprised me to him there even after all drama between us.

I grabbed his collar from behind and threw him against a wall which withdrew a wince from him. It may or may not have me a little turned on. When he saw it was me that threw him, his face contorted from pain to fury.

“WHAT the fuck, Dan?” He almost shouted, very hotly may I add.

I just stepped closer to him until I cornered him and I inched my lips towards his ears, whispering, “Im not a little kid now, watch me get big _now_.” I grabbed his member, which was swelling in my hand and this made me proud that I could still get phil hard from just touching him. I suddenly removed my hand making him whine and backed away from him and started searching for _HIS_ secret stash, which ive seen quite a lot of. Scenes of Phil jacking off in this cave flooded my mind and my foot hit something that couldn’t possibly be rock. I removed the moss covering and saw a hatch and opened it and my eyes widened and I looked up to see Phil red with embarrassment but his eyes said something else. Now I had seen my fair share of porn and knew what all those toys were. I reached my hand for the lube, which was apple flavoured (no surprise) and a huge dildo. I closed the hatch and immediately started taking my pants off. When my boxers were on the ground, I lubed up 2 of my fingers   turned around to give phil a show and slipped my fingers in my ass and started pumping them. I put a third one shortly and suddenly Phil growled and lunged forward, or what I could assume he did because he pulled my fingers out of my asshole quite harshly and plunged the huge dildo in. It was obviously sliding in very easily.

 

“Ride it and face me, slut.” Phil commanded to which I complied and started a slow pace, making my moans filthier by the second. I decided to rile him up because that would normally mean really rough sex, or from what i've seen.

 

“He..ey Phil. Ah, you think you’re smarter than m..e , right? Just because you won few spelling bees and competitions when you were _ah,_ younger doesn’t make you smarter than me. You may be the prince of the ‘playground’ making everyone swoon over you and _Oh,_ making teachers think you're the perfect student. But who knows that the brightest kid in school, with a happy relationship is probably the biggest whore, who’s thirsty for the loser kid, Dan. No one. Poor little alphabet boy. You could probably spell on seX .. _Aah.”_ I managed to take out before releasing while fucking myself on a dildo.

 

Before I could recover, I was pressed up against the hard wall of the cave, on my knees, which by the way were scraped and probably bleeding but the constricting fingers of Phil around my neck were far more interesting and I could feel myself getting hard again. For a skinny guy, Phil was quite strong. He came closer to me and whispered, “ I AM smarter than you Dan. Than you'll ever be. I am on a scholarship because my English wasn’t quite like you would suppose an average high school teenager would have. And now you're going to regret whatever you said, Daniel. You have grown up, alright but you still have my level to reach.” Before nibbling on my ear and suddenly biting onto my neck.

 

“Ooh yeah, what’s your level _ah?_ Whore who cant be beaten, huh? You know something Phil? Fuck all your ‘ABCs’ because you don’t know the ‘ABC’ of sex and love ha!” I said and immediately regretted it because, Phil picked me up and threw me on the ground and growling from behind, plunged in me. My ass still sore from being fucked by a dildo made it sensitive yet it made me scream in pleasure. I could feel Phil pulling me up and biting and sucking marks wherever his mouth and teeth could reach. His roughness made it even better and within the next few thrusts he was cumming in me and me following shortly. I heard some shuffling, since I was face planted on the ground because I was so tired.

“You did so good. Come here, dolly.” Phil said, softly and rested his back against the cold wal and I quickly went in his warm embrace. We cuddled for a while and then he said, “Im sorry for being a dick earlier and ignoring you for weeks. I’ll break up with Connor as soon as possible and if by any chance,could we go out on a date?”

To which, I smiled so bright and nodded so hard that I got a pull. The post-coital time was amazing, who knew he was a cuddler?

**_You're the prince of the playground,_ **

**_Little alphabet boy_ **

I should have known. When I limped into the school the next day,I saw it. I saw Connor and Phil making out, I knew that I was just Phil’s fuck buddy because connor would probably be unprepared. I knew then that it would never work out between the ‘ _prince of the playground..”_ and a loner.

I just sighed and walked away, thinking to myself, he left me wanting more.He left me with a bittersweet aftertaste. I then realised that, yes I had indeed fallen for the bittersweet little alphabet boy.

_My alphabet boy._

- **FIN**

 


End file.
